Rien qu'un doigt sur tes lèvres
by Flubb
Summary: yaoï. Aragorn pensait voir ce voeu voué à ne jamais être exaucé. Mais c'était sans compter Legolas et ses idées biscornues. délire
1. Rien qu'un doigt sur tes lèvres

Titre : Rien qu'un doigt sur tes lèvres.

Auteur : Flubb

Genre : plutôt un délire, mais je ne pense pas que se soit comique pour autant.

Base : SdA. Version kexistepas.

Disclaimer : tout ce bô monde ne m'appartient pas.

RIEN QU'UN DOIGT SUR TES LEVRES

Aragorn quitta la chambre remplie de pénombre de son bel elfe. Il avait beau essayer de le rassurer, Legolas se morfondait tout de même, et bien qu'il fut à la limite du sommeil. Le Rôdeur referma la porte sans bruit. Il partit faire quelques pas dans la nuit emplie d'étoiles de la forêt de Fondcombe, lui aussi avait besoin de se détendre un peu avant de trouver le sommeil. Il s'assit et reposa son dos fatigué contre un arbre qui marquait la lisière d'une clairière. Aragorn leva la tête vers la lune, étincelante au milieu des étoiles, si pleine, si froide, si triste. Il poussa un long soupire abattu et frustré. Bientôt un mois, oui un mois, que l'elfe et lui s'étaient avoués la phrase la plus connue au monde, délivrant un feu brûlant et d'ardent désir. L'elfe et l'Homme avaient mélangés leurs lèvres, connus et reconnus leurs traits, s'étaient plusieurs fois noyés dans le bleu de leurs yeux. Et depuis quatre semaines déjà, chaque soir, Aragorn s'immisçait dans la chambre de son amant. Et chaque soir, il essayait d'aller plus loin avec lui, de découvrir les courbes si longuement imaginées, de s'unir à lui. Legolas aussi y mettait tout son cœur, mais chaque fois qu'après lui avoir enlevé sa chemise Aragorn essayait de faire glisser son pantalon, l'elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, de faire un mouvement de recul involontaire et craintif. Quel était ce mystérieux blocage ? Le blond lui-même ne le savait pas. Ce qui était certain en revanche, c'est que, des deux, c'était Legolas le plus mortifié par cette situation.

Aragorn détacha son regard de la voûte céleste. Il fit quelques détours à travers la ville endormie, et finit par regagner son lit où il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Legolas lissa inutilement ses longs cheveux dorés et partit à la recherche d'Aragorn. Il le trouva en train d'amuser un groupe de très jeunes elfes, visiblement ravis que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux. Legolas sentit un sourire attendrit fleurir sur ses lèvres, et s'approcha de son amant, faisant se disperser les enfants. L'elfe sentit la tristesse étreindre le cœur du roi du Gondor :

Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Legolas d'une voix à peu près normale.

Aragorn soupira, et ne répondit pas. Le blond fit alors le lien et demanda, peut-être un peu trop directement :

Tu penses à ton fils ?

Oui… Avoua une petite voix.

Essaye d'en garder un bon souvenir, essaya l'elfe. Tu finiras par en avoir un autre, c'est certain.

Il regretta vite ces paroles, car son amant le fusilla du regard. Peut-être ne s'y était il pas prit correctement pour le rassurer, mais il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Legolas préféra se taire, mais la douleur du brun lui devint bientôt insupportable :

Tu voudrais un enfant, lui demanda-il doucement.

Oui, répondit Aragorn d'une voix ferme mais désespérée.

Viens… Fit Legolas en lui prenant la main.

Mais… Tenta le Rôdeur au milieu de son incompréhension.

Legolas posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Aragorn comme seul peut le faire un amoureux, et l'entraîna dans une chambre. Ne croyant pas à son bonheur, Aragorn remit ses questions à plus tard et déshabilla l'elfe avec des mains brûlantes Il ne croyait plus à son bonheur tandis qu'il découvrait les courbes gracieuses tant et tant imaginées. Legolas s'échappa un instant à son étreinte pour tirer le rideau… Et moi j'y vois plus rien !

Le lendemain, on put les voir ressortirent ensembles de la pièce, l'air heureux et les trait tirés résultants de leur trop courte nuit.

Notons également les gloussements pervers – quoique elfiques – des Yaoïstes tout aussi émoustillées qu'en émoi, que voulez vous sa traîne partout ces p'tites bêtes-là.

Quelques mois passèrent, lorsque une violente dispute éclata entre Thranduil et son fils, Legolas. Aragorn les entendaient depuis le couloir, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui se disait tellement ils gueulaient fort. Finalement, une porte claqua, ce qui fit apparaître un étrange silence. Aragorn aperçut son elfe qui fonçait sur lui, apparemment sans le voir et fuyant presque. A sa grande surprise, Legolas le dépassa sans s'arrêter, sans même croiser son regard. Aragorn se précipita derrière lui, et le rattrapa en haut d'une colline où le blond s'était arrêtait. Il approcha hors d'haleine, et calma sa respiration avant de le questionner :

Que c'est il passé ?

Rien dit le blond d'une voix à peine maîtrisée.

Aragorn durcit son ton :

Legolas, que c'est-il passé ?

L'elfe leva vers ses yeux acier un regard profond, comme s'il essayait de deviner la réaction qu'allait avoir son amant. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, où peut-être qu'il voulait simplement retarder l'heure des explications.

Aragorn le prit entre ses bras musclés…

Legolas, que t'arrive-il ? Tu es étrange en ce moment, tu deviens mou, tu redoubles d'affection… Ca va bientôt faire un mois que je ne t'ai pas vu une épée à la main… Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je te trouverais mièvre, presque une jeune fille… Et maintenant tu t'engueules avec ton père…

Ca c'est pas une nouveauté, le coupa le blond.

Legolas… Menaça le Rôdeur.

L'elfe lui répondit d'une voix penaude :

Je vais avoir un enfant…

… (…) °0° …

**Fin… encore que…**

_Vwala ! C'est fini ! Il y avait longtemps que ce truk me turlupinait, Alors… _

_Et pi si par le plus grand des hasards toi lecteur qui m'a gentiment lu jusqu'au bout tu veux une suite, et ben j'attend des reviews pour me guider un piti peu !_


	2. Rien qu'un désespoir dans ma chaussette

Titre : Rien qu'un désespoir dans mes chaussettes

Auteur : Flubb

Base : Le seigneur des anneaux (non d'un taishaku-ten, qu'est ce que j'ai fait !)

Genre : débile que même moi j'en ai jamais fait des comme ça ! OOC pour toute loi, nul mais nul ! On atteint des abîmes.

Disclaimer : les persos c'est pas à moi, c'est pas ma faute ! Dire que c'est pour cette fic que j'ai eu le plus de review… J'en profite tout de même pour remercier tout le monde !

**Rien qu'un désespoir dans mes chaussettes**

-… Je vais avoir un enfant... murmura Legolas.

- Ah… Constata fatalement Aragorn. Et bien, je suppose que je suis content pour toi… Tu me présenteras celle avec qui tu m'as trompé… Enfin la maman, je veux dire… Tu as eu raison, tu es prince et tu ne pouvais pas rester sans héritier, je devrais en faire autant d'ailleurs…

- Ara-choupi ?

Haussement de sourcil dubitatif, voir écoeuré à cause du surnom.

- Excuse moi de t'avertir, mais tu es à coté de la plaque… La mère, c'est moi. Et, euh… Je suis enceint… On dit bien comme ça pour un papa? On dit enceint ?

Legolas attendit, mais il y n'y eu aucune réaction de la part du futur papa numéro 2. Chez Aragorn ne clignotait qu'une phrase : « Bug dans la machine ! Bug dans la machine ! Biiiiiiip ! Ce programme ne répond pas. Pour fermer le logiciel et retourner dans Aragorn vérifier l'état du disque dur, secouer le par les épaules ». Legolas s'empressa d'exécuter les ordres.

Papa 2 finit par reprendre ses esprits.

- On peut la refaire ? demanda-il poliment.

- Sans problème. Bouge pas, je reprends un air contrit et craintif… Voilà…

Je vais avoir un enfant.

- C'est une grande, bien plus que bonne, nouvelle ! Qui est la mère ?

- Moi. Répondit Legolas.

- Et qui est le père ?

- Toi. Répondit Legolas.

- C'est encor pire comme ça… S'apitoya le rôdeur. Mai, tu en es sûr ? Et comment ça se fait, d'abord ! Et comment je m'y suis pris pour en arriver là ?

- Bah papa a mit une petite graine dans le ventre à papa… On aura l'air fin, tiens, à lui expliquer ça au gosse…

- Je t'en supplie… implorait Aragorn. Evite ce genre de réflexions ! Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un médecin…bien plus que toi d'ailleurs. Un asile de fous peut-être…

Legolas le prit par la main, et tira ce poids mort jusqu'à sa chambre. « Viens mon amant, je vais te montrer ce qu'il c'est passé… »

_Dans la chambre de la maison au troisième étage du vieux chêne de foncomb…_

- Tu crois que c'est prudent dans ton état ? Et tu crois que c'est prudent dans MON état !

- Oh tu sais, ça fait trois mois que c'est comme ça et jusque là tu n'as eu aucun problèmes.

- Trois mois… Hallucina Aragorn en repoussant les mains de Legolas. Et à quand le jour fatal…

- Euh… ça dépend, avança prudemment Legolas. Chez les elfes ça dur cinq mois en moyenne… Mais les paramètres sont très variables, attention.

- Mais, euh… Tiqua Aragorn. Ton ventre est… Toujours aussi plat, puisque je me suis même pas aperçu de tout ça !

- Non mais tu voudrais pas que je choppe de la poitrine aussi, par hasard !

- Au point où on en est…

Legolas l'embrassa finalement, jugeant qu'il y avait des moments où il valait mieux s'arrêter de parler. Et quand on ne parle pas…

Je m'abstiendrais d'écrire le lemon. Il y a des limites à tout cataclysme. Parce qu'en fait j'ai déjà essayé de l'écrire, mais j'ai du mal à savoir quand est-ce qu'ils enlèvent leurs grosses bottes en fourrure. De plus, s'ils enlèvent leurs chaussures c'est pour enlever leur pantalon. Et que diable peuvent-il bien porter dessous ? Car malgré que ça lui aille à merveille, j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer Aragorn avec un boxer en lycra noir en pleine terre du milieu. Pour un prochain hypothétique lemon, je commanderai le catalogue de lingerie fine en vogue chez les elfes. Mais pour l'instant j'use de l'ellipse temporaire et je reprends après la leçon d'anatomie.

Lorsque Legolas s'éveilla entre les draps, il était seul. Pas un bruit dans la maison, ci ce n'est le léger bruissement des feuilles tombant à intervalles réguliers. Ce qui plaisait d'ailleurs très moyen à l'elfe, qui voyait son toit ce déplumer à vitesse grand V, et oui c'est l'automne, le grand problème de tout ces matériaux bio dégradables. Legolas ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure de se retrouver seul, il devinait qu'Aragorn été parti faire une longue promenade afin d'accuser la nouvelle. Il espérait seulement que le rôdeur reviendrait avant la fin de la semaine…

Deux mois plus tard.

Legolas, sous ses trois pulls, cinq collants, deux pantalons, six chaussettes, son écharpe ses gants, sa cagoule et enfin son armée de bouillottes, ne put que s'asseoir très lourdement au plus profond d'un fauteuil. Avec toute leur armoire sur le dos, il est évident que les elfes ne craignent pas le froid. L'hiver était arrivé en avance, et la verte maison du prince elfe fut rebaptisée igloo. Legolas se mit à réfléchir. Aragorn, toujours en vadrouille, lui manquait… Et avec un froid pareil, soi il l'avait plaqué, soit il était mort. Parce que deux mois pour assimiler la nouvelle, s'était longs quand même… Ou alors il s'était fait kidnappé par Gandalf pour écumer les tréfonds de la moïra, là où le magicien pensait avoir perdu sa baguette magique. Malheureusement une panne de courant les avaient séparés, et en cherchant la sortie Aragorn aurai viré insecte cavernicole.

Dans son désespoir, Legolas opta pour cette troisième solution.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, sur un Aragorn délirant de froid. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, passionnément, feuxdlamourment, et la débilité continue…

- Le froid a bloqué l'ascenseur, annonça Aragorn. Je te raconte pas le temps que j'ai mit pour monter… Avant de s'abandonner dans les bras de Legolas, heureux mais épuisé (arrêtez de rire, c'est 'achement romantiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique non d'une kotori !). N'empêche qu'il s'abandonna tellement bien que Legolas faillit le lâcher et le laisser s'effondrer par terre (oui parce que figurez vous qu'avoir sur le dos une armoire et un rôdeur c'est pas tout léger).

L'elfe força Aragorn à prendre un bain, (pour son bien et parce qu'il aurait pu attirer des mouches même en hiver) ce qui lui remit les idées en place.

Le roi du Gondor enfila une tunique propre, augmenta le chauffage, et rejoignit Legolas. Ce qui faillit le replonger dans le désespoir le plus tout total. Le blond avait bien changé en cinq mois (cinq mois déjà ! ça devenait affolant), et Aragorn espérait qu'il reviendrait vite à la normale. Hors la normale n'était pas de faire de la pâte à lambas au chocolat, le dessert que Legolas appréciait tout particulièrement ces derniers temps, après les fraises.

- Ara-d'a-mwa ! s'exclama Legolas en le voyant arriver. Ca va mieux ? Il faudra que tu penses à acheter un berceau demain, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Et là, je me jette par la fenêtre ou je pleure ? Demanda Aragorn, plus ironique que jamais fort heureusement.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises Ara !... Dit Lego en rajoutant des fraises au sirop dans les lambas.

- Non mais tu te rends compte qu'on dirait Arwen ! Lui reprocha le rôdeur.

(Et Arwen : pffff !)

- Je sais, lui répondit l'elfe en s'affalant sur une chaise.

- Ben si tu le sais, pourquoi tu continus ? Tu veux lui ressembler ou quoi ?

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ! Je suis pas cinglé à ce point…

- Ah bon, tu me rassure. Parce que j'allais sous peu t'appeler Kotori, moi…

(Et Kotori : pffff !)

(Et Arwen : ouais, t'as raison Kot' ! j'y ai dis pareil !)

(Et la voix de prof d'SVT psychiatre psychopathe : voici un exemple parfait de complicité féminine doublée d'une neuneufrénie latente)

(Et Arwen et Kotori : pffff !)

Pour le plus grand bonheur de papa 2, papa 1 s'embla s'être expliqué avec lui-même et avait retrouvé son comportement habituel.

Les deux amants se promenaient gentiment sous les arbres, main dans la main, a l'abri des paparazzi. La scène paraissait presque normale. Jusqu'à ce que Legolas se retrouve plié en deux, lâchant un léger cris de douleur. Aragorn, fils du grand paranoïaque, dégaina son épée.

- Non… Siffla Legolas que la douleur clouait au sol… C'est pas ça…

Aragorn pâlit en comprenant, signe chez lui d'une grande panique.

- Maintenant ? Demanda-il.

Mais l'elfe ne disait plus rien, n'émettait plus aucun bruit, comme un aspirateur que l'on vient de débrancher.

- Legolas ? Demanda le brun, inquiet.

- Regarde… Fit celui-ci tout ému.

Le Rôdeur se pencha et découvrit… Un œuf !

Aragorn, tout juste père mais avant tout être fragile et hypersensible surtout au-delà d'une certaine limite, n'eu qu'une seule réaction : BAHOUM !

Il vient encore de tomber dans les pommes.

Aragorn se réveilla dans son lit. Il se leva avec un léger mal de tête, mais les évènements ne le traumatiseraient plus. Il rejoignit Legolas dans le salon qui, l'œuf sur les genoux, arborait un magnifique air rêveur. Il alla s'asseoir à coté de lui, le tirant de ses pensées. « Ca va ? » Demanda le blond. Aragorn opina du bonnet. Il fixait leur œuf depuis quelques minutes et eu soudain envi de le secouer pour savoir si la surprise allait faire gling-gling, mais la perspective d'avoir une omelette en guise de fils retint sa main. Il se tourna vers Legolas et lui dit :

- Tu sais que je suis un homme à peu près normalement constitué ?

- Oui… Répondit timidement l'elfe.

- Et que par conséquent je suis capable d'avoir une conversation de plus de trois minutes avec toi ?

- Et alors ?

- Alors j'aurais aimé que tu me prévienne de ce qui allait arriver !

- Euh… Tu veux peut-être que je te dise ce qu'il faut faire maintenant ? Essaya de se rattraper l'elfe.

- Attend laisse moi deviner. Il va falloir le couver pendant deux semaines avant qu'il ne prenne une couleur verte fluo qui brille la nuit ?

- Ah non, pas quand même…Répliqua Legolas. Ce qui ne rassura pas du tout papa 2.

Legolas entreprit donc de lui expliquer la suite des évènements.

Aragorn récupérait tranquillement sa mâchoire inférieure qui, d'abrutissement, traînait quelque part sur ses genoux, tandis que Legolas mettait une casserole à bouillir. L'elfe immergea ensuite cet œuf et retourna le sablier. Trois minutes, pas plus (Après c'est trop cuit). L'elfe guettait, prêt à bondir sur son œuf, et lorsque tomba le dernier grain de sable il y eu une explosion de lumière au moins comparable à Elendil, qu'on se demande comment ça se fait que tout les êtres vivants ne soit pas devenus aveugle sur dix kilomètres à la ronde. Remarque il vaudrait mieux pas, vous imaginez une armée d'elfes myopes vous ?

Où j'en étais… Myopie, dix kilomètres en ronde, elfes… Ah oui, explosion lumineuse.

Aragorn, à peine inquiet, lança depuis le fauteuil dont il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de se lever :

- Ca va Lego, ou tu viens de faire un avortement ?

- Non ça va, dit l'elfe en déposant l'œuf sur la table du salon. J'étais pas au courant que ça devait exploser, j'espère que c'est normal…

Aragorn s'arma ensuite d'une cuillère. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'épée, mais bon. Il tapota gentiment sur la parois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fendille, puis s'ouvre en deux. Aragorn enleva minutieusement tous les bouts de coquille pour faire apparaître…

- Des jumeaux ! S'exclama Legolas en les déposants dans un monceau d'étoffes.

Les deux petites choses, frères semi elfes, les regardaient avec des yeux calmes.

- Comment on va les appeler ? Demanda papa 1.

- Quelle question ! Répondit papa 2.

- Kelk et Stion ? Interrogea Legolas. C'est du gobelin ça, non ?

- Non, je disais que j'en avais aucune idée, rectifia Aragorn.

- Moi je propose Alëndiel et Jean-Raphael. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- … Le premier est très beau. Le second est très exotique, mais le premier est très beau.

Ainsi naquirent Alëndiel et Jean-Raphael, fils d'Aragorn et Legolas, chacun promis au trône elfique et au trône du Gondor. Tout ça pour en revenir quelques années auparavant…

La quête de l'anneau vient de prendre fin. Dans la cité resplendissante, un genou sur les pavés ancestraux de Minas Tirith, Aragorn se fait couronner roi du Gondor. Il se relève, Legolas pause une main sur son épaule pour le féliciter. Ils continuent de se regarder, et l'elfe ne s'écarte pas. Arwen est malade, alors il la remplace et embrasse Aragorn, tout comme il faut, certainement pas pour la première fois. Le film prend fin sur une phrase aussi symbolique que prophétique : « Et ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… »

OWARI

C'est quand même pas dans mon cerveau que naissent des choses pareilles ?


End file.
